yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Celestino Cialdini/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Celestino is first seen trying to cheer Yuuri up after the Sochi Grand Prix Final. He also asks Yuuri if he wanted to take a picture with Victor Nikiforov. Later on, Yuuri mentions that he had left Celestino's guidance after also losing the nationals and Worlds. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Yuuri and Victor first discuss Celestino in Yu-topia Katsuki's hot springs locker room. When Victor asks Yuuri why he did not choose his own music, Yuuri tells Victor that Celestino had always insisted on choosing the music for him. Victor urges Yuuri to call Celestino, which Yuuri does for the first time since cutting ties with Celestino. Yuuri is uncomfortable during their conversation, until Victor cuts in and introduces himself to Celestino. Celestino explains that he chooses the music for his skaters, unless they want to choose their own. He says that Yuuri brought him a piece once, but lacked confidence, so they did not end up using it. Yuuri tells Celestino that he plans to redeem himself in the next Grand Prix Final, to which Celestino replies that that was what he had hoped to hear after his defeat in the last one. Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship After Yuuri wins the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship, Victor declares that Yuuri will be winning the Cup of China as well. Celestino, who is training with Phichit, believes instead that Phichit will be the one to win gold. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Phichit finds Yuuri and Victor eating at a restaurant, and offers to invite Celestino over. Yuuri is nervous at this, but Celestino shows up anyway. When Guang Hong and Leo show up at the restaurant later, Celestino has already passed out from drinking. Phichit tries to wake Celestino up, but ends up impulsively taking a picture of the coach instead. Phichit is first to perform during the Cup of China, where Celestino assures Phichit that the short and free skates will be Phichit's signature performances. Phichit agrees and the two of them shake hands, Celestino certain that he need not say more. Celestino is pleased that the audience was enthralled by Phichit's short program. When Phichit's scores are announced, netting the skater a new personal best, Celestino proudly hugs Phichit. Later after Yuuri concludes his short program, Phichit is lost for words at the performance, but Celestino reassures Phichit that the free skate was where it counted, and that Yuuri was not used to being the one to beat. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate During Phichit's free skate, Celestino notes that the audience has been in love with Phichit since the short program, and that unlike Yuuri, Phichit had charm and innate flair. When Phichit's free skate score nets him yet another personal best, Phichit closes in to the camera to ask the audience to cheer for him at the Grand Prix final, to which Celestino reminds Phichit that it was not confirmed if he would make it yet. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Celestino first makes an appearance at a bar in Barcelona, where Phichit mentions wanting to head to Sagrada Familia. He makes a short appearance at the rink during training the next day. A flashback to the Sochi GPF banquet reveals that Celestino had forced Yuuri to go in hopes of cheering Yuuri up, advising his student to get a drink and a bite. Celestino is not seen again until the end of the episode, escorting Phichit to the rink for the short program. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Celestino talks to Phichit while the scores for Yuuri's GPF short program are announced, and cheers excitedly during and after Phichit's short program. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Celestino is proud of Jean-Jacques following his free skate, saying that it is always nice seeing a student's accomplishments. He hopes Phichit's performance was able to intoxicate the world. After Phichit's free skate, Celestino celebrates with Phichit at the kiss and cry. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages